This invention relates to a foundation stabilization system for bracing and stabilizing manufactured homes and the like portable buildings on their foundations, and particularly to a foundation plate for a foundation pier support which can be easily adjusted in its foundation supporting position on the ground and then securely anchored in that position.
Heretofore, numerous foundation stabilization and anchoring systems have been proposed for anchoring and stabilizing manufactured homes and the like. Typically, the manufactured home or building has a chassis which is formed from a plurality of laterally spaced longitudinal I-beams. The manufactured home is generally supported by a plurality of axles positioned approximately in the center of the manufactured home to permit transporting the home. The manufactured home is installed or set up in a permanent location by providing block supports, jacks, or other pier foundations around the periphery and center of manufactured home.
In known prior art installation systems, for example, the supports are formed of concrete blocks, or other similar support structures, that rely on the compressional force of the manufactured home to hold the home in place on concrete pads or other suitable foundation pads. Typically, anchor members are secured in the concrete pads with the manufactured home supported above the pads by means of blocks or other mechanical piers. However, the position of the concrete pads is difficult to adjust while supporting the piers and building in the alignment of the support system. It has become increasing popular to use metal and other light weight foundation plates which can be anchored into the ground, yet are strong enough to support blocks, or other piers, on which the manufactured home rests. The system shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,149 is typical of present support systems using a foundation pad, pier, and longitudinal and lateral bracing struts which are secured between the manufactured home and the foundation pad. However, when using non-concrete plates anchoring of the plates into the ground is required before the pier is constructed and the braces are affixed. This causes the problem that it is difficult or impossible to reposition the plates for alignment. The plates have already been anchored in the ground by anchors such as spikes or cleat walls. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,663 has proposed the use of a one piece metal foundation plate which is stamped out, the edges are bent down to form cleat walls, and the bent down cleat walls are embedded in the soil to prevent the plate from shifting. While this type of plate is secured in shifting laterally or longitudinally, it is difficult to adjust the position of the plate once it has been embedded in the soil and the weight of the pier rests on the foundation plate.
It has also been known to provide foundation plates having separate spikes which can be driven through the plate once the plate is positioned. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,679 discloses a foundation pier for removable dwelling such as manufactured home having an anchor assembly for anchoring the pier to the ground. That invention relates to a height adjustment for the pier so as to engage the I-beam of the home. However, the rods which are driven into the ground must be driven at such an angle that, depending on the height of the pier, it may be more or less difficult to drive the rods into the ground after alignment because of limited space.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a foundation stabilization system for a manufactured home and the like having a foundation plate which can be adjusted under the pressure of a weighted pier and then anchored to the ground.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foundation plate for a manufactured home foundation stabilization system having preformed ground anchor locations which can receive different types of ground anchors to accommodate different soil applications.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a foundation plate for a manufactured home foundation system to which longitudinal or lateral braces can be secured wherein the foundation plate can be easily adjusted in its position on the ground for alignment of the braces while supporting at least the partial weight of the manufactured home, and thereafter being anchored to the ground.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a manufactured home foundation system having a foundation plate with preformed ground anchor slots which can accommodate different size anchors for different ground soil types.
The above objectives are accomplished according to the present invention by providing a foundation system for bracing and stabilizing a manufactured home or building on its foundation of the type which includes a plurality of vertical piers spaced in first and second directions relative to a longitudinal axis of the home which supports the home above the ground, and at least one elongated brace connected to the mobile home and a location near a base portion of the pier. The system comprises a foundation plate having a lower surface for contacting the ground, and an upper pier support surface on which the pier is supported. The pier support surface of the foundation plate has a surface area greater than the pier. A plurality of anchor slots are formed in the foundation plate which include first slot segments extending in a first direction and second slot segments extending in a second direction. The first and second slot segments intersect each other at a predetermined angle. Elongated ground anchors are driven through the anchor slots to extend into the ground beneath the foundation plate. The ground anchors have first anchor legs and second anchor legs intersecting one another at an angle generally corresponding to the predetermined angle of the first and second slot segments. The anchor legs and the first slot segments act together to resist movement of the foundation plates in the second direction. The second anchor legs and the second slot segments act together to resist movement of the foundation plates in the first direction. The foundation plates are reliably anchored in the ground to resist forces in the first and second directions when the pier is supported on the foundation plates and the ground anchors are driven through the anchor slots and the foundation plates.
Preferably, the anchor slots are located at the corners of the foundation plates located outside the pier support area for receiving the elongated ground anchors which are advantageously driven, generally perpendicularly, through the anchor slots.
The first and second anchor slot segments include closed ends and open ends, where the open ends of the first and second anchor slot segments open into each other to form angle anchor slots having a predetermined angle. Preferably, the foundation plates are rectangular having four intersecting sides, and the anchor slots are formed at corners of the foundation plates. The first and second slot segments extend along the intersecting sides of the foundation plate at the corners. The intersecting sides of the foundation plates extend upwards from the pier support surface to form a support tray facilitating placement and retention of the pier structure upon the foundation plate. Quite advantageously, the first and second slot segments of the anchor slot segments have a sufficient length to accommodate the use of ground anchors having anchor legs of different widths in accordance with the type of soil in which the anchors are to be driven.
According to the method of the invention, a method for bracing and stabilizing a foundation system of a manufactured home and the like which includes providing foundation plates having anchor slots which include first slot segments extending in a first direction second slot segments extending in a second direction where the first and second slot segments intersect each other a predetermined angle. The method includes placing the foundation plates underneath the chassis of the manufactured home and placing piers on the foundation plate underneath the chassis so that the piers extend between the foundation plates and chassis. Next, brace struts are affixed between the chassis and the pier or foundation plates extending in the first or second directions. The method includes providing elongated ground anchors having first and second anchor legs intersecting one another at an angle generally corresponding to the predetermined angle of the first and second slot segments and driving the elongated ground anchors through the anchor slots into the ground. In this method, the first anchor legs and the first slot segments act together to resist movement of the foundation plates in the second direction, and the second anchor legs and the second slot segments act together to resist movement of the foundation plates in the first direction so that the foundation plates are reliably anchored to the ground. The method further includes adjusting the position of the foundation plates, if necessary, while supporting loaded piers beneath the chassis prior to driving the ground anchors through the anchor slots. Advantageously, the method may also include providing the foundation plates having first and second slot segments to accommodate ground anchors having different width legs, and selecting ground anchors having a desired width and length depending on the type of soil receiving the anchors.